Killing Time: A Desperate Housewives Spinoff
by TheBestWriterIsAndrewDavid
Summary: What would have happened if Felicia Tilman survived the car crash at the end of season seven? Read on to find out! Review and Favorite! Thanks Guys!


**Hey, this is my first Desperate Housewives FanFiction, and it is featuring my mother's favorite character, Felicia Tilman. She refuses to accept the fact she was killed after she hit the Simi-truck head on, so I here is my take on what would happen, if the Psychotic Felicia Tilman survived the crash at the end of season seven. This is for you, Mom. **

**I don't own Desperate Housewives!**

**Review and Favorite!**

**Note: This is a short prologue, and I will be updating soon. Thanks!**

"_**Where am I?" **_Felicia Tilman mumbles to herself as she lifts her head from her steering wheel.

The side of her head aches in pain as she struggles to lift it. Her eyes open wide once she sees the blood covering the steering wheel.

She gasps, and puts her hand up to the side of her head. Once her hand makes contact, she quickly pulls it back, and moans in pain. _**What happened to me? **_she thinks, _**How long was I out?**_ It was night time outside, so it couldn't have been _**very**_ long. She twists and turns her head until she sees the urn that held her daughters ashes knocked over on its side, and Beth's ashes scattered all over the floorboards.

"_**Beth!"**_ She yells, and picks up the urn, scooping as much of the ashes as possible.

One she finishes, the urn is three-fourths full. _**Good enough, **_she thinks.

Her car is wrecked, the front half of her silver Benz gone, with both the hood, and the roof torn off. Felicia's right foot was also severely injured, with a deep cut replacing the skin on her ankle. Many thoughts bounce around in her head, but soon enough, her head turns to one thing, _**Paul Young.**_

The man who murdered her sister nearly ten years ago, was out there, living life to the fullest with a smile, while she was forced to spend several years in prison for framing him. Her plan for revenge had not yet been fulfilled, and she wasn't going to stop until he was buried in the ground like his sister. She smiles at the thought of him suffering, and begging.

Felicia leans over, and opens what is left of the glove department in her car. Inside it, is a pair of rubber gloves, rope, a pocket knife, and a Glock handgun. Felicia grabs the gloves, knife, and gun, before she steps out of her car, and begins to walk across the field, limping on her right foot, with Beth's urn under her right shoulder.

_**Good thing the bleeding stopped, **_she thinks, _**it doesn't look so bad, now.**_

The car had to have crashed pretty harshly, because the highway where she was driving was at least thirty feet away. She begins walking along the side of the highway, signaling for a ride whenever a car passed.

The first four cars that passed her kept on driving, but an old man driving a Mercedes-Benz stops on the side of the highway, about twenty feet in front of her. The expression on her face grins. _**Time for action, **_she thinks.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The old man asks, as he steps out of his car.

He was an overweight man, who tried to squeeze himself into a suit and blazer, and it didn't look well on him. Felicia, however, ignored the fact, and focused more on his car. She was definitely _**alright. **_She keeps the grin on her face.

"Oh, oh yes!?" Felicia replies, acting like she didn't hear what he had asked clearly, "my car crashed over there, and I am hurt. Would you give me a ride to the hospital, dear?"

The old man responds with a quick, and passionate "of course, sure, hop on in, I'll drive you there right now."

"Could you get my bags, too? My back hurts ever so much."

"Oh yeah, sure, of course," he answers quickly, "get in the car, I'll get your bags.

_**Perfect, **_Felicia thinks, _**I've got him right where I want him. **_

As the man passes Felicia, he notices that she didn't have any bags, he goes around to tell her, but instead, Felicia drives her pocket knife into his throat.

Thanks for your car, asshole!" Felicia says to the man, as he begins to throw up blood. She pulls the knife out of his throat, and stabs him in his back as he bends over, coughing and vomiting. She then kicks him in the ditch on the side of the road. She watched as his body stirred, and turned motionless.

_**Look, Beth, **_Felicia says to the urn, _**we are going after Paul, I just killed that man!"**_

Felicia gets in the old man's car, and drives away from the body, and towards Fairview, full of laughs, and the mastermind plan to destroy Paul Young.

**So, what did you guys think? I will be update as soon as I can, but I have school work, and plus, I am writing three other FanFiction's right now, so I will as soon as I can, and I have some killer plots that you are all going to love,**

**Thanks guys!**

**Andrew David**


End file.
